The Blood Red Contract
by Solunar
Summary: Gently, he ran his fingers through those crimson strands before delicately lifting his new master up into his arms, clutching his warm body close and walking away from the ruins of Phantomhive manor.
1. Chapter 1 Of Old Meetings

**The Blood Red Contract**

_Of Old Meetings_

~*~

Sebastian licked his blood-stained fingers, the lingering aura of young Ciel still wrapped around them; his lips suckling gently against his fingertips. Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness that cloaked the ruins as he started regenerating his left arm. He could feel the return of his powers.

He flexed his left arm, testing out how his new muscles felt. It had been a long time between the decapitation and the healing; he had been slightly worried if he would be able to regenerate his arm back. And that accursed angel had dealt the hit, he was quite sure that would have complicated matters.

But it seemed his worries had been unjustified; he lifted the stone bench where Ciel had just sat on, smashing it to the ground. After the dust had settled, the rubble seemed to become a marker, a tombstone to show that here Ciel's soul rested.

It had nothing to do with sentimentality; he just did not like to dine in the same spot twice.

That had been a particularly delicious meal. He had ensured Ciel's soul had been marinated to perfection, slow-cooked and tortured to bring out the best flavour.

It was fine-dining of the highest form. He was cultivator, cook and customer.

Though the meddling of that detective had nearly caused his meal to be ruined. That interfering man had brought a spark of hope, infused a will to live in Ciel with his words. But that had merely been like a miscalculation in the balance of marinade sauces. He had quickly rectified the problem and ensured the young master would take on the salt of hatred against living once again. All in all, Ciel had turned out wonderfully.

Hellfire burned in his eyes as he relived the memory of consuming his prey again. Planning his next meal would prove harder. As a consequence of his servitude to the reputable Phantomhive heir, more and more demons were turning to his methods of organically growing their food instead of just preying on the easily forgotten junk of society.

Those souls had easily satisfied wishes, which meant easily hungry demons. They were like snacks, while his young master had been like a princely banquet. Ciel's soul would last him for quite a while, seeing as how he had to kill an angel in order to obtain it.

Standing on a precipice overlooking the calm lake that surrounded the isle, the black demon flexed out his feathery wings, jumping off the height and taking flight towards the human world in search of his next meal.

~*~

He landed in London again, quickly hiding his wings. As he surveyed the carnage that was once orderly London, he realised this was in fact a most excellent choice for a hunting ground. Although relief efforts had begun, there were still people injured and crying in the streets, corpses strewn like haphazard trash on the wayside. If he had been partial to junk food, he would have picked up a few snackables here. Stepping delicately around the bodies, he sniffed the aroma rising in the air. It was like smoking a cigar after a meal, he inhaled deeply.

As he walked, a little boy hugging a teddy bear ran into him, colliding against his legs. He swiftly clutched the boy's waist, preventing him from falling to the ground.

This scenario almost reminded him of dancing with Ciel.

He heard a familiar metallic noise which quickly brought him to release the boy. A long metallic rod with clippers attached narrowly missed where his left arm was just moments before.

What exactly was so appealing about his left arm?

He narrowed his eyes, red flashing angrily to the left to see the figure of one William T. Spears standing there, the lines of his stilted suit silhouetted by the light of a flickering fire, his glasses reflecting the light from the moon.

"I would prefer if you keep your hands off the surviving souls, Demon. They would fall under the jurisdiction of the Reapers. I do so hate an imbalanced inventory." His weapon stubbornly seperated the demon from the boy.

Sebastian tossed a disdainful look at the boy before turning to directly address the reaper, indicating with his body language his disregard for this particular soul.

"I have no interest in seeking out a meal for tonight."

It was a lie. And William knew it; his eyebrows knitted slightly. Feeling charitable from being well-fed, he pulled off a smirked as he continued

"I have had a sumptuous meal recently," he said, glancing his right hand across his taut abdomen to indicate he was full. His current form was still an attractive, lean body but reapers could sense auras as well. His was pulsing a dark, energetic black at the moment; signs that he had recently been feeding.

"I see you have. Thus, I would ask you to vacate this area for our convenience and yours. It would not do well to have an extra demon death on our inventory." William snapped back his scythe, adjusting his glasses with their sharp blades, continuously frowning down at the demonic intrusion.

Sebastian calculated the situation coldly. The area was still swarming with reapers as disease had become rampant from the lack of sanitation. Even a recently fed demon of his caliber would not be able to take on so many reapers without serious energy depletion.

"I shall bid you farewell for now, Reaper. For I have business elsewhere." Sebastian smirked, quickly taking into the cool night air on his wings and leaving the reaper behind.

It was then Sebastian realised why he had specifically returned to London. He could have argued that it was the currents of the wind that brought him back there. But in reality, it was he who had set this course from the beginning. He was a demon, but he had not lied to himself yet and he was not about to begin.

He found himself soaring towards the ruins of the Phantomhive manor. Nearly three years had passed since the forging of the Faustian contract, and the one defining moment when it all began would have to be when the manor had been on fire, like a sparkling diamond surrounded by the flames of a ruby rose. He made an elegant landing, stepping lightly on the stone steps that led to what once was the front entrance.

Stepping under the archways, he almost felt the splendour of the old manor again. He knew nothing would remain; so why had he returned?

"Sebby!" Amid a sudden flurry of flaming red hair and fabric, he knew why.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic, I do hope you enjoy it. ****Your reviews will be much appreciated. *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Rose Petals

**The Blood Red Contract**

_Of Rose Petals_

~*~

"Sebby!" Grell cried, leaping towards Sebastian with abandon, his arms held eagerly open. Sebastian felt his hand twitch, a sudden desire to hold on to something familiar. He quickly restrained that impulse, bringing his hand up to palm Grell squarely in the face.

But Grell knew his tactics.

Quickly, the overjoyed reaper moved his left hand to intertwine his fingers with Sebastian's slender ones, dragging the demon closer towards him and snaking his other arm around Sebastian's waist. Grell growled against that tender neck.

"Sebby! I have missed you so much!" Grell seemed to whisper into his very being. His lips broke into a demonic smirk; no one ever missed a demon. Most people would die before uttering those words. Perhaps it was those flaming crimson locks that reminded him of his own eyes, but he was drawn to that hair, wondering how it would feel beneath his stroking fingers. He would regret it later, but he brought a hand up to gently run his hand through those strands. They were soft to the touch, like a slow fire lit in the harshness of winter. He continued stroking, drawn to the warmth like a moth to a cruel flame. Grell's body pressed against him, holding him close; the heavy breaths of that desperate reaper tickled sensually against his neck, the sounds of his excited breaths intoxicated him. Sebastian drew a deep intake of breath, quickly pushing Grell away with his one free hand, taking advantage of Grell's unawareness to release his other hand from the grip.

He straightened out his tailcoat, brushing off imaginary dust from his lapels.

"You must have been waiting long." Efficiently, he withdrew his pocket watch from within his tailcoat pocket, giving it a cursory glance. He was under no illusion; Grell had been waiting for his arrival. The fact that the reaper had known he would return bothered him slightly. "It has been approximately a week since the London fires. Your counterparts are still taking care of business while you dawdle your time away here."

"Oh, Sebby! How coldly you speak to me. Are you not a comrade-in-my-arms as well? For we fought against such adversities to be together once again!" Grell made a sudden leap towards Sebastian but was quickly blocked by the demon's outstretched arms. Sebastian had learned from the previous time. Grell frowned at that defiant demon before breaking into a smile, his sharp teeth gleaming.

"Oh, I do so love an assertive demon," his yellow eyes shone sinisterly. "But I am here on business today. There has been a rather alarming decrease in the number of deaths in London after the fires. William is not pleased; his inventory numbers do not tally with the projected ones. As one of his most trusted reapers, William has sent me on a mission to find out the cause of his troubles. Oh! To be entrusted with such a big responsibility; I shall unburden your woes, William!" Grell shook his hips in excitement, shouting towards the heavens.

Sebastian furrowed his brows, deep in thought while ignoring the antics of the easily excited reaper. William had probably sent the least productive, most disruptive member of his team on a wild chase to get the annoyance out of his slicked, rule-abiding hair. Anticipating Sebastian's return, he knew Grell would lie in wait for him; an unproductive reaper sent to spy on a strong demon was an efficient method indeed.

"I wish to form a contract with you," Grell licked his lips, looking directly into his crimson eyes, his shoulders held back by those strong arms. Sebastian felt the pressure exerted from behind those orbs, it was beginning to feel like he was entrapped.

"And what benefits would I gain from this contract?" Sebastian gazed back calmly. "Your soul?" Sebastian licked his lips, glancing down at Grell's chest before looking back up into those yellow eyes.

"Oh, Sebby! Your gaze is like a spotlight, shining into the depths of my dark soul, illuminating the stage on which I stand upon! I would gladly be devoured by you, to be forever close to you. Alas, that would mean I could no longer gaze into those sinful eyes. Or hold that lusty body close. No, Sebby; your prize for forming a contract with me would be the souls of those who are missing in death. And of course, whatever acts you wish to perform on my body." Grell winked at Sebastian.

Sebastian weighed the opportunity presented before him in his mind. Despite his general uselessness, for William to send Grell out to be close to Sebastian meant that the number of deaths must be alarmingly low. To have a demon allied with the reapers indicated a powerful foe. The meal from this contract might be a bountiful one; there might even be one or two delicacies lost within the pack.

Plus, there was a delicious reaper right here.

"Very well, we shall form the contract. Lie down." Grell lowered himself to his knees on the wooden floorboards, the hands of the demon moving to grasp those wrists as he knelt. The reaper leaned backwards, his red hair sprawled out as he lay down. Sebastian brought those pale hands up to rest above them, his body pressing down on the slimmer male, his legs pinning against Grell, trapping the red reaper underneath him. He generated a dark sphere around them to prevent any outside interference, blood red rose petals scattering around them to please his future master.

"Then, I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?"

"You are bound to please me with my answer, and so I shall say: yes, my demon, yes. Embrace me, sinful demon, for I say it is the wisest course."

Sebastian pressed his lips against Grell's, his tongue snaking in to part his tender flesh. Grell groaned at the touch, his body pressing upwards against the demon. Swiftly, Sebastian bit down onto Grell's lower lip, drawing crimson blood and dipping his tongue into the liquid.

The contract had been formed.

The rose petals now stained black flew upwards, pressing against the darkness that encased them, breaking through the sphere surrounding them. Light from the rising sun breached through the cracks before pouring forth onto them.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, his crimson eyes flickering in amusement to see that the reaper had passed out from forming the contract.

Gently, he ran his fingers through those crimson strands before delicately lifting his new master up into his arms, clutching his warm body close and walking away from the ruins of Phantomhive manor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added my story on alert! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was wondering how far I should take Sebastian's feelings for Grell. If he stroked his hair, would it be too much? Was I too explicit in the contract-forming? Will my nose ever stop bleeding from the sexiness? I hope I did not over do it. I am still hoping for my first review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Of Fish and Women

**The Blood Red Contract**

_Of Fish and Women  
_

~*~

His white-gloved hands danced gracefully to hold a silver spoon, carefully measuring tea leaves into the pot, waiting for the precise moment when the flavour would seep into the hot water, leaving the most intense taste behind. Strong fingers lifted the delicate teapot, extracting the amber liquid perfectly into the cup. There was no excess to his practiced movements.

The nose of the sleeping figure twitched at the smell of the sweet infusion wafting over. The smartly dressed butler in a black tailcoat smiled, taking his place beside his new master to greet him upon his awakening.

The butler must always be the first person a master sees when he awakes and the last before he sleeps. It gave the impression of absolute loyalty, and in return bound his master to him; it was something he used to ensure his prey would not refuse him at the end. There was nothing that quite spoilt a meal like a reluctant soul. They became twisted and tensed, unpleasant to the palate.

"Master, it is time to wake up. A breakfast of poached cod with baby potatoes has been prepared. There is toast and marmalade as an accompaniment. Tea for today shall be an aromatic Earl Grey," he gave a gentle smile towards the slowly awakening form amidst the rumpled bed sheets. Crimson strands emerged from the entanglement and Grell's smiling face popped out from underneath the red sheets.

"Good morning, Sebby! Aw, why are you so cold? Come; give your new master a heated embrace!" Grell leaped out towards the butler, his lower half rebelling as his legs entangled in the smooth fabric covering him. Grell tripped, terror written on his features as his face fast approached the ground.

The butler smiled; smoothly catching the slender male in his arms before those puckered lips could kiss the ground.

"While your exuberance in the morning is certainly praiseworthy, perhaps you should restrain yourself lest harm comes towards your body," he softly whispered into his master's ear before lowering Grell's feet to the floor carefully.

"Oh, Sebby! If exuberance be the start of warm embraces, then I say carry on! Give me excess of your touch; my appetite shall always want," Grell ran his fingers through those black strands, his yellow eyes reflecting the desire arising within. Grell grasped onto the back of that pale neck, pulling his new butler down for an early morning kiss on the lips.

But Sebastian was one hell of a fast butler.

He manoeuvred his body away, stepping behind Grell, running his fingers through those crimson strands, and pulling out a white feather which had been caught in them.

"It seems like the pillows provided in our accommodations are not up to standard," he frowned down at the offending whiteness of it, ignoring Grell who was seething at his missed opportunity.

Sebastian had decided on lodgings at Mivart's Hotel while Grell had been unconscious. A room with a red and black colour scheme had been made available to them upon his expressed wishes. It was luxuriously styled; tall windows, soft carpeting, impeccable furniture of the highest standards. Everything in it's place and nothing was as much as a centimetre out of line.

Such a high-end residence would not possibly have such faulty pillows; the feather had been one of his. Smirking, he discretely disposed of the feather before walking over to the table placed in their room.

Breakfast had been placed with the most excellent selection of silverware, polished to a shine. He pulled back the chair for his master and shifted it in silently, laying a clean napkin over those slender thighs swiftly before the reaper had any ideas. Lifting up the silver covers, he stood back and watched as Grell tucked in, although those glowing yellow eyes seemed content to focus on his butler rather than the delicacies set before him. It led to a rather dirty mouth. Sighing inwardly, Sebastian took up a napkin he had been holding, gently wiping away the traces of potatoes around those red lips.

"I must insist that you concentrate on putting food where it belongs, Master."

"Oh, but Sebby, having you stand here, watching me engorge on your taste feels like a dream!"

"I am sure it is a pleasant dream. But as a butler, I cannot allow my Master to possess such unrefinement. Perhaps I should excuse myself from the room and allow you to continue your meal in peace?"

"No, Sebby! Stay here with me and… Feed me. Ahhh!"

Grell opened his mouth, closing his eyes, eagerly awaiting Sebastian to guide his utensil into that dark cavern of his. Sebastian repressed the urge to attack the reaper while his eyes were closed, choosing to patiently accede to his requests for now.

He would have his revenge later.

With nimble fingers, the experienced butler cut up the piece of cod, spearing it on the thongs and lifting it into his master's mouth, ensuring the fish was positioned properly before withdrawing the fork. Grell lifted his tongue up to take the tender flesh into his mouth. The warm saltiness of the meat seemed to melt in Grell's mouth as he delightfully chewed on it, swallowing down the aromatic liquids that remained.

"Oh, Sebby! The taste spilling forth from your hands was most heavenly. Please, continue your duty as my butler and feed this needful mouth!"

"While it is my pleasure to supply you with much needed sustenance, I must humbly request that you would feed yourself. It would enable you to learn proper dining etiquette should you need to partake of a meal with other guests."

"Oh, but Sebby…" Grell pouted before giving in, eating the meal with amazing grace and speed. How could he ever refuse those crimson eyes and broad shoulders?

Sebastian smiled with satisfaction.

~*~

Grell was bouncing around on the soft texture of the cushioned seats as the carriage made its way across the rough cobbled stones in the outskirts of London. Sebastian smirked delightfully at the sight, his crimson eyes smouldering in the dim light.

Thoughts of Grell bouncing on other things briefly ran through his mind.

As the carriage went over a rather nasty bump, Sebastian quickly whipped out an arm to prevent Grell from sprawling on the floor.

"Oh, my knight in shining black armour, I rest upon his strong arm like a delicate vine rests upon castle walls," Grell said, wrapping his arms around that tightly muscled arm and drawing it into a tender hug against his chest. He started playing with that gloved hand, much to the consternation of Sebastian.

The carriage came to a stop.

Sebastian quickly extracted his arm from the octopus grip, alighting and lowering the steps, his hand firmly supporting Grell as he descended.

"Madame Gimgoire, one of the finest corset makers in London," Grell grinned, sharp teeth bared, his eyes sparkling up at the slightly worn sign displayed over the shop front.

"And whose husband was supposed to have died two weeks previously, according to your list," Sebastian politely reminded him of their purpose in visiting. Grell was proving a harder master to keep under control as compared to Ciel.

Master and butler approached the shop in unison, Sebastian rubbing the doorknob with linen before opening it for Grell. A bell softly tinkling, announcing the arrival of customers.

"And at the count of three, you shall awaken, with twenty extra for my excellent service. One… Two… Three," a scratchy voice came from a backroom.

Sebastian approached the counter placed at the front, inspecting its highly cluttered walls. The shop was of modest design with corsets of every cut, fabric and style standing on display. A solitary chandelier hung from the middle of the low ceiling, casting a dim light across the worn purple carpeting. Although slightly old, the inside of the shop was not as grimy as the outside facade. The décor could even have been said to be thought out with some care.

A middle-aged woman emerged from behind dusk orange curtains, holding a package in her hands, her lips pursed as if she had tasted something sour. She cast a discerning eye over the clothes worn by Grell and Sebastian before nodding haughtily and leaving the shop. Apparently, they had passed muster to warrant a nod from her. Sebastian cast a glowering glance at her retreating back.

"Ah! Not again; twenty pence instead of pounds. This tomfoolery of a brain shall be the ruin of me," the scratchy voice grumbled, a hand emerging to draw back the curtains.

An elderly stooping woman with neatly bundled white hair squinted up at them from behind thick glasses. She wore a comically frumpy purple dress for one who was supposed to be at the cutting edge of fashion. She looked the pair from head to toe, breaking into a toothy grin. Their clothes were of a high quality, which meant they would be high quality customers.

"What can I do for you today, good gents?"

"We are here today to order a custom-made corset for my most delicate self," Grell said, flipping his red hair most passionately and turning around on the spot.

The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitched slightly, the reaper just could not pass up such a perfect opportunity. Grell's expenditure would be filed as operating costs under the London division of the reapers. The calculative butler lowered his eyes, carefully weighing his options. Time might prove to be of the essence here.

Grell turned his gaze towards his butler, surprised that no objection had yet been voiced.

Demonic lips broke out in a mischievous smile.

* * *

**A/N: ****Why yes, feed him your delicious meat, Sebastian.  
**

**Thank you to Inuyoshie, Silver Tears 11, Thunderwulf, Lord Saeko, Ari Rue, Grell :P , Shadow Oblivion, and AF for the reviews!**

**Oh yes! To answer a question in a review, or rather, to get your opinions on it. Would you want this to be an M rated fic? Basically, explicit sex or just highly alluded to?****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. ****Madame Gimgoire is the name of a corset maker I referenced from Dickens's Dictionary of London by Charles Dickens Jr, 1987. Mivart's Hotel, or modern day Claridge's, is also referenced here. Any resemblance to the actual person or place is purely coincidental and fictional. Quotes from Shakespeare, though modified, belong to him.**


End file.
